The present invention relates to an electric connector, in particular a sealed electric connector.
Electric connectors of the above type are known--for example, from Italian Patent IT 1270371 filed by the present Applicant, and from French Patent FR 2602374--which comprise an insulating casing defining a number of cavities for housing respective electric terminals connected to respective electric cables; and a sealing member for protection against external agents, and which is normally defined by a mattress made of elastomeric material, connected to the casing on the terminal insertion side into the respective cavities, and having a number of through seats coaxial with the cavities and engaged by the respective electric cables.
As is known, when wiring the connector, the electric terminals, already crimped to the respective electric cables, may be inserted into and withdrawn from the respective cavities several times, e.g. to correct assembly errors; in which case, and particularly when withdrawing the terminals from the respective cavities, any sharp edges or aggressive portions of the terminals, such as the elastic lances engaging the walls of the cavities, may possibly damage the sealing member when fitted through the respective seats in the member, thus resulting in cutting or tearing of the seat edges and so impairing in-service sealing of the connector.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric connector designed to eliminate, in a straightforward, reliable manner, the aforementioned drawback typically associated with known connectors.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electric connector comprising an insulating casing defining a number of cavities for respective electric terminals; and a sealing unit in turn comprising a sealing member connected to said casing, on the side on which said terminals are inserted inside said cavities, and having a number of through seats coaxial with the cavities and engaged by respective electric cables connected to said terminals; characterized in that said sealing unit comprises at least one protection member in sheet form, which is located on one side of said sealing member and has a number of slitted openings coaxial with said cavities and with said seats, and each defined by a number of flexible flaps which are interposed between the respective said terminal and said sealing member during passage of the terminal inside the respective said seat, so as to protect said sealing member from contact with said terminal.